


distracted

by succi_saihara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I have no shame, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Short One Shot, inspired by a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succi_saihara/pseuds/succi_saihara
Summary: This idea came from @slutharas on twitter and I just had to write it!! i was in kind of a writing block but this idea has inspired me,,, thank you james for being absolutely galaxy brainedOriginal tweet where this idea came from: https://twitter.com/slutharas/status/1288298998437236736sorry that this is rlly short lol,,,i might write a follow up later idk
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	distracted

Shuichi had agreed to Kaito's (admittedly a little unusual, but certainly not the weirdest thing he'd heard at Hope's Peak) idea of watching porn together. They weren't going to look at each other. That would be too weird, even considering the already strange idea.

One problem? Shuichi had an absolutely _massive_ crush on Kaito, and as they sat there in his bedroom, Shuichi couldn't help but look at Kaito, listen to the beautiful sounds he made as he pleasured himself. 

Little did he know that very similar thoughts were racing through Kaito's head. 

_Goddamn it, why is he so **cute?!**_ Kaito thought. _I shouldn't be thinking about him like this! He's my sidekick..._

He watched as Shuichi moaned softly, and the adorable sounds made him feel even warmer and warmer. Was this what it felt like to be near a star? No, this felt so _wonderful_ , so _beautiful_...

"Um, kaito?" Shuichi asked. 

"What's wrong?" Kaito replied, trying to sound casual and failing miserably.

"Um, well, I know you don't like guys, but it kind of seems like you're, um...looking at me," Shuichi said, his face turning an even deeper shade of pink and his voice dropping as he said the last part. 

_Oh, crap_ , Kaito thought. 

"I-I'm probably just seeing things," Shuichi said. 

Kaito had no idea how to respond to this. Shuichi sounded so disappointed...did he really like him that much? 

"Um, well, I kind of was," he finally admitted. "Not in a pervy way! You're just really cute, and I...I think I might have a crush on you..."

Shuichi blushed even more at that. "I...I like you a lot too, Kaito. I've had a really big crush on you for a long time...I'm really happy that you like me so much..." He shifted in his seat slightly, blushing. "So...do you want to...um, go further? It's okay if you don't, um, want to...I'm just so happy that you like me that I don't care what we do..."

Kaito blushed at this. "Uh...sure. Do you wanna do it here, or do you wanna go to your room?"

"Let's stay here," Shuichi answered, smiling. "Let's stay here and be together."


End file.
